Seven Days
by MissToastie
Summary: AU Rizzles. Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost have become the best of friends in the Academy. What happens when Frost and his girlfriend Ava Isles plan to hook-up openly gay Jane, and Ava's openly gay cousin, Maura, while they're away at Frost's beach house for the week?
1. Chapter 1

**First AU kind of story I have ever written. **

**Jane Rizzoli & Barry Frost are in the academy together and head away to Frost's parents beach house for the weekend. Frost's girlfriend, OC, Avaleen 'Ava' Isles will be meeting them there with her cousin Maura Isles.**

**Seven chapter story starting on a Saturday and ending on a Friday afternoon. **

* * *

**Day One: Saturday.**

"So cool that your Ma is letting you come to the Beach House with us for the week." Barry smirked at Jane before setting his luggage neatly in the back of his car.

"Really?" Jane deadpanned, and waited for Frost's attention before she threw her gym bag at him. "I'm 24, Frost, I do not need my mother's permission to go away."

"I bet it helped though." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hell yeah it did! Now I don't have to feel guilty about missing Aunt Theresa's big home coming birthday blah blah blah," Jane rubbed her hands together. "Do you know how long I have wanted to get out of the stupid party?"

"We've been friends for two years and I'm pretty certain it was one of the first things you ever mentioned to me," Frost cleared his throat. "My mother would be the only woman in the world who prepares a party two years in advance. Aunt Theresa hasn't even left for her year holiday and Ma is planning the stupid home coming already!" He mocked Jane's voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Jane laughed and shoved her friend in the arm. "At least I get out of it, that's all I care about! It's not that I don't love my Aunt Theresa, but I could do without all the bullshit family stuff," Now it was Jane's turn to clear her throat and do some mocking of her own. "'Jaaane, do you have a girlfriend yet?' 'Jane what happened to that lovely girl you were dating?' 'Jane are you sure you're definitely not interested in men?' 'Jaaaane, Jaaane, Jaaaaaaaane.'" She finished with a roll of her eyes. "Vomit."

"I just can't believe you used the break up with Ebony to get out of it, I mean really, Jane, you dumped her ass, not the other way around!" Frost shook his head. "Did you think of what's going to happen when your mother runs into her at the shops and asks her why she broke her Janie's heart?"

"I thought about it, yes," Jane put the last box in the back of the car and pulled the boot closed. "And I'll be thousands of miles away with my phone turned off."

"You're terrible you know that," Frost muttered to himself. "Alright, wanna stop off at Boston Joes for a hit of coffee before we get on the road? Ava and Maura left an hour ago but they have further to travel than we do."

"It's coffee, Frost; you shouldn't even have to ask me." The brunette raised her left eyebrow as she sat in the passenger seat and belted up.

* * *

"So what is the Maura like? She anything like Avaleen?" Jane asked as she flicked through the songs on the CD player.

"You do realize if you call Ava Avaleen while we're away you'll probably end up floating face down in the sea. And I dunno; I've never met her."

"You've never met your girlfriend's cousin? God Ebony couldn't get out of meeting my whole family and their dogs too." Jane groaned at the memory.

"Hey, it's not my fault. This Maura chick went to boarding school in Paris so she and Ava didn't really get to know each other until they discovered they were in the same classes at University." Frost hit the auto pilot as they came to a long straight road.

"Oh so she's probably going to be snobbish and stuck up."

"Don't they mean the same thing?" Frost ducked from Jane's hand. "Nah, she wouldn't be if Ava's hanging out with her. They've become pretty good friends. Besides, Av's was telling me that she's openly gay."

Jane tilted her head and caught the sly grin on her best friends face.

"Oh hell no Frost," Jane shook her head 'no'. "Shit. I just got out of a relationship."

"Six months ago, Jane." Frost sighed at his friends same old excuse.

"I don't want to get into another relationship, you idiot! Girls are fucked."

"Who said you had to get into a relationship with her? We're going for a week. Fool around, have some fun. Live a little!"

"You know I don't do that kind of thing, I don't mingle well. And I don't just randomly sleep with girls." Jane smirked at the look on Frost's face. "Okay, maybe I do, but still. I'm trying to not be that person anymore."

"And all I'm saying is that you should no longer be that person anymore by doing it one more time! I mean what are you going to do while Ava and I cuddle up on the lounge kissing?"

"I'll probably throw popcorn at you for being so damn rude, and if that doesn't work then I'm bringing out the skittles." She folded her arms and stared out the front window.

"Or you could be on the other lounge with your tongue down Maura's throat."

"Christ I haven't even met her yet. We may not even like each other. And what the hell is this weekend? A bloody orgy?!"

"Clearly not." Frost mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Pulling up outside Frost's holiday home, they looked up to see two blonde haired women sitting on the rocking swim by the door.

"Wow." The pair said in unison.

"She's..." Jane stared at Maura as Maura and Ava made their way down the stairs and over to the car to greet them. "Completely stunning."

"Chyeah, we'll see how long you can keep your hands to yourself, Rizzoli." Frost quickly said as he exited the car.

"Barry!" Avaleen Isles exclaimed as she ran into her boyfriends arms. The pair had been dating since high school and was now in a long distance relationship while they both attended university. "I've missed you so much baby, you look so good."

"I missed you too princess," Frost kissed Ava on her lips and held her close. They hadn't seen one another in 6 months and to say it had been hard would be an understatement. "God you look beautiful."

Jane stepped out of the car and smiled at Maura who stood with her hands in her jean pockets. The shortest blonde of the two smiled back and made her way over to Jane who was now at the back of the car.

"Would you like a hand?"

"If you wouldn't mind, seems lover boy over here has his hands full." Jane nodded her head in the direction of her best friend and his lover.

"I'm Maura Isles." Maura extended her hand and shook Jane's when it came into contact with hers.

"Jane Rizzoli," Jane couldn't hide the smile on her face. "And I'm guessing you know that that's Barry."

"I may have heard a thing or fifty about him." Maura gracefully accepted the box that Jane handed to her.

"Only fifty? You should have been in the car on the way here then, I heard a hundred things alone about Ava!" Jane shoved past Frost and Avaleen. "C'mon lovers, this stuff isn't going to get inside by itself."

"Should have trained it to grow legs, Janie." Ava smirked as Frost held her close.

"Don't call me Janie, Avaleen." Jane hollered as she walked up the steps.

"Don't call me Avaleen, Janie." Ava teased back. She had missed her friend almost as much as she had missed her boyfriend.

* * *

"So you don't like to be called Janie?" Maura inquired as she unpacked the food from the box.

"My mother calls me Janie." Jane placed the last box of food on the table next to the box Maura was unpacking and began to help put the food away.

"You don't like your mother?"

"I just don't like being called Janie," The police officer in training shrugged her shoulders. "Makes me feel like I'm a kid."

"I never really had a nickname as a child."

"What did school friends call you?" Jane asked as she put the bottles of beer in the fridge.

"I didn't have friends at school," Maura frowned momentarily. "But kids did call me 'Maura-The-Bora'" She tilted her head to the side. "It was supposed to insinuate that I am boring."

"Kids are harsh," Jane felt sorry for the blonde across from her. "I was nicknamed Roly-Poly-Rizzoli."

"Because you were fat?"

Jane blinked twice at Maura being so straight forward.

"I 'er wasn't fat, no," Jane shrugged. "I had puppy fat."

"Being overweight is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I wasn't over weight." Jane deadpanned.

"You were just..." Maura thought for a moment. "Roly."

"Precisely," Jane couldn't control the small chuckle that came from the pit of her stomach.

"Maura, this is my boyfriend, Barry Frost," Ava announced as she and Barry entered the kitchen. "Barry, this is my cousin Maura Isles."

"Nice to meet you, Maura."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the person who has captured my cousin's heart." The pair shook hands.

"So what're we gonna do?" Jane asked as she perched on the bar stool.

"Well, uh" Barry looked to Ava. "We're both really, really tired and were thinking of having a lay down."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it was a very long drive; you two enjoy your sleep." Maura smiled innocently.

"Hey Jane, Ava was just telling me that Maura has never been to the beach before. You should take her while we have a sleep."

"What? Who has never been to the beach before?!" Jane gasped.

"I never had the opportunity. I never saw the reason to travel so far by myself to see water when I could swim in the backyard."

"Right. Well c'mon, let's let these two love birds 'sleep'," Jane mocked using air quotations. "And you and I can go check out the beach."

"Okay," Maura looked out the window. "Hopefully it doesn't start to rain while we're down there. At least it isn't far back to the house."

* * *

"You have to take your shoes off." Jane said as she and her new friend approached the sand. "Sand feels amazing between your toes. Especially the white sand, so smooth."

"You can thank the Parrotfish for that." Maura leaned down and removed her shoes.

"The what?"

"The Parrotfish. They feed on coral which gets broken down in their excretory system."

"So I'm walking on Parrotfish poop?" Jane pulled a face at the sand and then looked over to the seagulls flying by. "Seagulls are my favourite birds, except when they steal my chips."

"Seagulls," Maura watched as the birds scattered as the pair walked along the water. The tide occasionally sweeping over their feet. " Aren't technically called seagulls. It's just a name that came about due to always seeing the Gull's at the sea. They are known as Laridae to scientists, and they evolved over 15 million years ago."

"15 million years ago? How does anyone even know that? No one was alive back then."

"No," Maura laughed. "But there is scientific proof, Jane. The Laridae's have been on planet earth for 15 million years."

"So do you have like some sea fetish?" Jane took the confusion on Maura's face as a sign to continue. "You have all these random facts about the sea. Is that because you've never been to the beach before so you read up facts about it?"

"Not at all," The blonde tilted her head to the side and watched as Jane climbed the jetty rocks in front of her. "I love facts, I love knowing different facts, it makes me feel happier."

"I can say I've never heard of that before," Jane extended her hand to help Maura climb the rocks to get where she was standing. "Here "

"Thank you," Maura grabbed Jane's hand and put one foot in front of the other until she was standing directly in front of Jane. She put her head down. "I guess I'm boring."

"No, you're not," Jane lifted Maura's chin so she could gain eye contact with the blonde. "I think it's fascinating. You seem fascinating."

Maura blushed and looked back down, but this time with a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"So what do you know about elephants?" Jane asked as she sat down on some dry rocks.

"Elephants?" Maura sat down next to her. "A normal elephant life span is between 60 and 80 years. If an elephant becomes sick then other members of the herd bring him or her food and assists in helping the sick elephant to stand. And when the elephant passes away the herd continue to bring food and water in hopes of revival," She looked to her right where Jane sat genuinely interested in the facts she spilled. No one had ever been interested in her random knowledge before - not even Ava. "But when they accept death, several members of the heard come together and dig a shallow grave, bury the deceased member, and cover him with dirt and branches and continue to stay around the grave site for a few days to show respect."

"That's really beautiful in the most saddest way." Jane frowned. "Elephants are my favourite animal."

"Why?" Maura questioned.

"Because they're big and beautiful. And they have floppy ears." Jane smirked. "May also have something to do with Dumbo."

"Dumbo?"

"What?" Jane's eyebrows furrowed. "Have you never seen Dumbo?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Okay, after the two love birds are done canoodling then we are going to go and hire Dumbo from the video shop."

"Canoodling?" Maura paused. "Oh. I guess I was naive to think they were actually...sleeping."

"Ha, well it's been a long six months for them." The brunette looked down at her hands. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I've been single for just over a year." Maura brought her knees to her chest and held onto them. "It's been refreshing."

"Tough break up?"

"She cheated on me." Maura sighed. "What about you? Single?"

"And free to mingle." Jane laughed at her own joke. "I broke up with my ex about 6 months ago. Just wasn't working out. I couldn't see myself falling in love with her. There was nothing there after a year and a half. Why stick around?"

Maura nodded in agreement. The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace of the sound of the water and the open seas.

"So do you know any facts about Red Sox?"

Maura felt confused and looked at Jane then back in front of her.

"In the Eighth Century, the Greeks wore socks that were made from mattered animal hair." She paused. "But I really don't have any facts about coloured socks."

Jane looked at the serious look on Maura's face before bursting into laughter.

"Have I said something funny?"

"I meant," Jane paused for more laughter. "I meant Red Sox as in Boston Red Sox. The baseball team."

"Oh." Maura blushed and felt embarrassed.

"God you're so beautiful." Jane wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew in that moment she was going to enjoy the next week with this woman.

* * *

**Reviews always make me happy. Let me know your thoughts. **

**- MT. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

I'm sorry to say this is not an update. About a week or so ago I uploaded a personal note but it got deleted.

Unfortunately my hard drive on my laptop is...how to put this nicely...fucked? That's a good word for it. My laptop guy got back into town last night and will be at work tomorrow so I'm taking it in to him to see if there is anything he can do to recover my hard drive.

Hopefully he can because My Maura chapter 4 is 55 % done and Seven Days chapter 2 is 75 % done.

I have been writing a few one shots but have been skeptical to post them because I've yet to update these two fics.

I thank you for your patience, and if my hard drive is not fixable I will be re-writing the chapters and updating soon. If the hard drive is fixable...then I'll be waiting to get the documents off it and finishing them! I am seriously so so sorry and feel like I let ya'll down.

Take care, and hopefully ya'll stick around for the updates!

**- MT**


End file.
